Team Battle of the century
by SSJBowser
Summary: A new evil is upon the whole galaxy, it is up to two of the best smashers to stop this evil. Will is be Solid Snake Leonardo TMNT, Bowser Raphael TMNT, Fox Samus, C.Falcon Punisher, Subzero Donkey Kong, Kanden Marcus Fenix, or Mario and Link?
1. The Teams

**Team battle of the century**

**Chapter 1**

**The Teams**

_Every so often portal's are opened to bring the greatest warriors from different dimensions to battle it out in a tournament called "Super Smash Bros." But recently the portals have been reopened with out the force of the Master Hand. Some how the creator of this world is being controled, elsewhere there is still hope. I am the Crazy hand and I control fifty percent of the energy that holds this world together. The bad thing is I'm running out of time, the power I hold is being absorbed by this new evil. With the remaining power I possess I will bring fourth two champion's for only two warriors may enter the sacred realm. My plan is to bring out fourteen of the best fighters and put them into groups of two. The seven teams will will face eachother, let the team battle of the century begin._

**Newyork City**

"Michelangelo_!!!!!!" _His brother Leonardo yelled out.

"Oh great, what did I do now?" Mikey said looking up from the TV over at his brother.

"You burt the pizza." Leo said as smoke came out of the kitchen.

"Don't sweat it dude, just order some." Mikey responded as he drew his attention back to the TV.

"Yah, Mikey I just spent the last of the money I had on that home made one." Leo said.

"Ask Don, I'm sure he's got some spare cash." Michelangelo said.

_Leonardo walks down the hall to see Donatello on the computer._

"Hey Don, you have any spare cash?" Leo asked.

"Let me guess, Mikey burned the pizza again." Don said as he spun around in his chair and handed Leo a twenty and two fives.

"Thank's Don." Leo said as he went up to the phone.

"Great, it look's like the phone line has been disconnected. I'll be back Don I'm going to have to do this on foot." Leo said as he put on a bulky jacket and a hat.

"The cash I gave you should be enough to get some ice cream as well." Donatello said looking up from his computer.

"No problem." Leo replied as he left the room.

_As Leonardo walked down the dark tunnels of the sewers he heard the sound of water. Not just any kind, it sounded like boiling water. As Leo continued his journey down the path he saw something glowing in the water. He slowly kneeled over to see if he could reach it, he was instantly pulled into what was a portal._

**On the streets**

_Driving down the streets on a roaring motor cycle was Raphael. It was a regular night for him. He was on his way home when he heard sounds coming from inside a dark ally. He slowly drove into the dark ally._

"Leo, Mike, is that you?" Raph asked.

_He continued to here the sounds that sounded like his brothers messing around._

"Hey guy's what are you doing out of the lair. Master Splinter said, hold on." Raph said as he approached a garbage can where all the talking was coming from.

_When he opened it he saw a very bright light and was sucked into it. On a nearby building the Punisher was on partrol and saw the whole thing._

"What the, I better go check that out." Punisher jumped from building to building until he came to the right spot.

_The Punisher leaped down to the trash can where he saw Raph dissapear at. He took out a rifle and slowly lifted the top, then at the last second he swung it open aiming his rifle at the inside only to find nothing._

"That's strange, what was that all about." Punisher said as he turned around to see a bright light.

_He tried firing rounds at it, but it did nothing. He was sucked into the portal as well._

**Miles and miles away on a dirt road.**

"Hello, hello, is this the Delta Squad, how far away are you?" A man asked.

"Yah, were almost there." The other guy replied.

"Sergeant, we've got a problem up ahead." A guy say's in the front driving the vehicle.

"We'll be there in a bit." Marcus Fenix says as he hang's up and get's out of the vehicle holding a lancer assualt rifle.

_As Marcus get's out of the truck Dom joins him at his side holding a machine gun. They walk up to see that the bridge they needed to cross was busted in half._

"Oh great." Dom said under his breath.

_At that second where the bridge is busted in half a big bright light comes out of the darkness. Everyone pulls out there weapons._

"Hold your fire." Marcus says as he slowly walks toward the light.

_He reaches out to touch the light and is zapped a few yards away. Instanly everyone fires at the light. It flys over to Dom, Marcus quickly get's back to his feet and pushes Dom out of the way and is sucked into the portal which dissapears._

**At the Lin Kuei headquarters**

_Subzero was meditating when a bright light appeard behind him. He quickly jumped to his feet and shot an ice attack at it. The portal simply teleported out of the way and the ice blades hit the wall. When Subzero turned around it was to late, the portal sucked him in._

**Miles away in Alaska**

_Solid Snake was standing on top of a building with the portal right infront of him._

"It looks like it's time to go back." Snake said as he walked right into the portal expecting the SSB tournament.

**In a city at night time**

_Marcus lays there, on the ground as many people walk past him. His eyes slowly begin to open as he stands to his feet._

_He opens his eyes to an unfimiliar enviorment. He try's radioing his squad but get's no response. Then he notices that some of the people around him arent people at all, but aliens._

"This is a weird dream." Marcus said out load as someone whistled at him and walked into a dark ally.

_Marcus wanting to know more on what was going on followed. When he got in there he saw a light green floating ball of energy._

"Hello Sergeant Marcus Fenix." The floating ball of energy said.

_Marcus could only stand there speechless. After about twenty five seconds he finally manages to speak out._

"Where am I, and why am I here?" He asked.

"You are here because there is a great evil coming." The energy ball said.

"What, what kind of evil. Hold on, why and how am I able to speak to a floating ball. Wait I take that back, how are you able to talk?" Marcus asked still confused.

"Your in a new world, your in the world of nintendo my friend." The energy ball said.

"A new galaxy, this is so much to take in. I'm listening to what you have to say." Marcus said.

"This evil will effect your world as well as mine. The names of these evil demons are: The Punisher, Raphael, Fox, Donkey Kong, Captain Falcon, Samus, Link, Subzero, Solid Snake, Bowser, Leonardo, and last is Mario." The energy ball said.

"Is there anything I should know about any of them before confronting them?" Marcus asked.

"Yes. Subzero has the ability to freeze so try keeping him bizzy. Leonardo, Raphael, and Solid Snake are much stronger then they look, so keep that in mind." The energy ball said.

"Got yah." Marcus replied.

"And last Mario has the ablity to perform fire attacks. I tell yah his powers are from the devil himself." The energy ball said.

"Is there anything else?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, you wont be able to do this on your own." The energy ball said.

"Let me guess, your my sidekick." Marcus said.

"Not excatly. There is a bounty hunter a few miles east. You'll find him at a bar." The ball of energy said.

"What's his name, and how will I find him?" Marcus asked.

"If you don't find Kanden, he will find you. I informed him you will be coming." The ball of energy said.

"Let's get one thing straight, after I take out these evil forces you send me home." Marcus said.

"Agreed, it shall be so." The energy ball said as it dissapeard.

"I guess I'm on my own." Marcus said as he walked towards the east.

_A few hours later Marcus made it to the small town he was told to go to. He looked around, there was only one place that looked like a bar. Shrugging his shoulders Marcus walked into the small little building. He looked around to see if he could find anyone by the name of Kanden. He asked pretty much everyone except the person in the dark corner of the room. As he approached the person held up what seemed to be a blaster. Marcus stopped in his path._

"Are you Marcus Fenix?" The person asked.

"Yes, and you must be Kanden." Marcus replied.

_The person sit's there at the table and laughs. Then a second later he jumps out of his seat and as he does his head is blasted off. Marcus jumps back and pulls out his rifle while turning around._

"Hello Marcus, I'm Kanden."

"If your Kanden, then who was that?" Marcus asked.

"A cold blooded killer. I've been tracking him down for the last twenty four hours." Kanden said while walking over to the body and throwing it into the air and blasting it to nothing but mirco bits.

"So about these evil creatures, where do we start looking?" Marcus asked.

"The Lylat System." Kanden replied as the walked out of the bar.

**Lylat System**

_Sleeping sound asleep his alarm clock begins to beep. Fox looks up to see that it is 3:45 A.M. He decides to get up. He walks up to his door which automaticly opens. He walks into the bathroom and takes a warm shower. When he get's out he brushes his teeth and then get's dressed. Fox then exits his bathroom to the main hall of Great Fox. He walks into the TV room to see that Falco is already awake._

"Hey Falco, I'm going to Space Bungus. I'll be back in a few." Fox said.

"Alright, catch you later." Falco said as he looked back at the TV.

_Fox walked into the back room and flipped into his arwing. He laoded up the engine then flew airborn into the darness of space. About 15 minutes later he landed on a small piece of land with a small building that said "Space Bungus." Fox leaped out of his arwing to the ground. He up to the door and slowly walked inside. A few alien creatures greeted him as he took a seat at the counter._

"I'll have the morning special." Fox said as he handed a tall man a card.

"Um, so the usual ay Fox." The tall man said.

"Yah, that will do." Fox said as he looked up at the TV.

_As Fox waited for his drink he looked around the room and spotted someone he hadn't seen since the SSB tournament. Fox got out of his seat and walked over to the person sitting at the window._

"Samus, is that you?" Fox asked.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite fuzzy friend." Samus said.

"So what brings you to the Lylat System?" Fox asked.

"Please have a seat." Samus offerd as Fox sat across from her.

"So tell a confused Fox what brings you here. Besides the fact you came to see me." Fox joked.

"Actually I wasn't here to see you, I was looking for this guy." Samus said as she handed Fox a piece of paper

_Fox looked down at the paper and saw Wolf O'Donnel's picture with a huge price tag on it._

"I see, so your looking in to bringing Wolf in. Good luck with that. I haven't seen him for the past month or so." Fox said as the tall man from early gave him his drink, and card back.

"And here I was thinking you would know where he is, being his rival and all." Samus said.

"Where's your power suite?" Fox asked trying to change the subject.

"In my ship." Samus replied.

_Both Samus and Fox heard a beeping sound on the TV. They both drew there attention to it as the headline said: "Corneria attacked by zombies." Samus looked across her seat to see that Fox was gone. She quickly got out of her seat and ran after him. When she got outside she saw Fox messing with something on his wist. A few seconds later a portal appeard which he jumped into. Samus ran over to the portal before it could close jumped into it as well._

**Mushroom Kingdom**

_Mario and Luigi were driving there carts down the street. They had just come from Princess Peaches castle. They pulled up to Luigi's mansion. Luigi got out of his cart and went into his mansion. Mario was about to follow him when Toad appeard infront of him._

"Hey Toad, what a brings you here?" Mario asked.

"There is a new threat Mario." Toad said.

"What, who?" Mario asked lifting his eye brow.

"Bowser has brain washed some of the smashers, them being Fox, Samus, DK, Solid Snake, and Captain Falcon. There are also new faces as well being, Subzero, Leonardo, Raphael, The Punisher, Marcus, and Kanden." Toad said.

"Nothing I can't handle." Mario said bravely.

"Let me go get a Luigi." Mario said as Toad grabbed his hand.

"No, no Luigi. Link will help you with this. I've already made plans with him. You will meet him at the F-Zero races in a day." Toad said.

"That place is a far from here." Mario said.

"Then you better get going. When you get there you will have to face C.Falcon and anyone who may be at his side. The safety of the universe rest's in your hand Mario, don't fail us." Toad said as Mario got in his cart and drove off.

_Toad stands there as his eyes turn red with an evil smirk. The next second the toad turns into that same energy ball Marcus came into contact with._

"Good, all is going to plan." The ball of energy said followed by an evil laugh.

**Kongo Jungle**

_The Lin Kuei warrior Subzero begins to awaken to the sound of crickets. He pushes up off of the ground as he, he does Subzero looks around at his enviorment._

"This is not Lin Kuei grounds, it's as if I've been transported to a jungle." Subzero said as he looked around.

_Subzero walked through the jungle for a good amount of time. He couldn't find anyone who to talk to. After about an hour of this the moon came out. It was a full moon tonight. Subzero began to feel that he was being watched. It was almost as if every step he took someone did the same. Sure enough Subzero's senses wearn't playing games with him, because up in the trees the legendary Donkey Kong was following him. Subzero stopped in his tracks. _

"Enough's, enough come on out." Subzero said as he heard a load thump come from behind him followed by dust.

"What are you doing here?" Donkey Kong asked.

_Subzero turned around and to his surprise saw a talking ape. He ignored this._

"I was transported here against my will." Subzero said.

"You know something, I don't really think your telling the truth." DK said as he stood up on his feet.

"Are you calling me out?" Subzero asked.

"Are you going to tell me the truth?" DK asked.

"I already did." Subzero said.

"I don't like liars, you chose the wrong day buddy." Donkey Kong said as he got into his fighting stance.

"I really don't want to do this, just remember this was your idea." Subzero said as he got into his fighting stance.

_The two warriors stood there and stared at each other for a good fifteen seconds. DK threw the first punch. Subzero ducked then elbowed DK in the stomach followed by a spin kick which sent Donkey Kong rolling to the ground. DK quickly got back to his feet. He ran over and grabbed Subzero by the neck and smashed him onto the ground twice the he threw him up against a tree. Subzero got up with anger in his eyes._

"Hey Mr. frosty just remember, this was your idea when you didn't tell the truth." DK said with a smirk.

_Subzero put his hands a few inches away as he made an ice ball._

"What is he doing." DK said under his breath.

_The next second Subzero shot out his attack and froze both of DK's legs to the ground. Next Subzero ran over and started punching him in the stomach. For the final blow Subzero uppercutted him making the ice on his legs break off as Donkey Kong flew a few feet into the air. DK landed on his head. Subzero stood over his body as victor of the match. Donkey Kong slowly got to his feet holding his head._

"You know, your pretty good." Donkey Kong said as laser guns are shot at them.

_Subzero and DK turn to see that metal robot's are shooting at them. They both give eack other a look. Thinking quickly Subzero shoot's out a giant ice blast that freezes all of them. Then DK extends his arms outward and spins in circles shattering the mechnical monsters._

"What were those things, and what were they after." Subzero said as he noticed one of them was still in motion.

_Subzero and DK walked over to the machine._

"Donkey Kong and Subzero. You must stop the evil coming." The Robot said.

"How did you know my name, and what makes you think were going to listen to anything you tell us?" Subzero said.

"You two are the chosen ones. Some of the SSB's have turned evil. They are as followed: C.Falcon, Fox Mccloud, Samus, Link, Solid Snake, Mario. You two have to stop them, only then will you be able to return Subzero." The machine says as it dies out.

"What Mario?" DK said confused.

"This machine is useless." Subzero said as he froze it and threw it hight into the air.

_As the machine decended back down Subzero jumped up and did a spin kick busting it to pieces. Subzero looked over at DK._

"It looks like were partners. You have some explaining to do." Subzero said.

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Elimination time

**Team battle of the century**

**Chapter 2**

**Elimination time**

_Solid Snake woke up to be tied to a wooden poll. This was strange, the previous times he had come to the SSB tournaments he didn't fall unconscious on the way there. Solid Snake looked around. There was no doubt in his mind, he was on dinosaur planet. A few minutes later a few dinosaurs came up to him and began to talk to him. The bad thing was that he could not speak the language. After about a few more minutes it was obvious that the dinosaurs were annoyed with him. The next second a lot of dino's gathered around as they put a blind fold over Snake's face. _

"Oh great, how am I going to get out of this?" Solid Snake said to himself as he tried to find weak point's in the rope.

_Seconds later Snake could hear the burning of fire. The fire got closer and closer to him. It got so close he could feel the heat on his neck._

"I don't have much time left. I have to think of something." Solid Snake said.

_Seconds later the screams of dinosaurs can be heard as they run off. At this point Solid Snake could no longer here the fire burning, nor feel the heat from it. Not even a second later the ropes were sliced off along with the blind fold. Solid Snake quickly looked around but saw no one. He turned around and jumped when he saw that someone was there._

"Who are you?" Solid Snake said holding his gun out in front of him.

"I think you can put the gun away, if I wanted you dead I would have let the Light Foot Tribe burn you." The person.

_The person slowly took the brown silk fabric off that was covering there whole body to reveal Leonardo._

"You must be Solid Snake. Rumor spread that there was going to be a burning of some alien who came through a portal." Leo said.

"Why would they burn me if I just came through a portal?" Solid Snake asked still pointing his gun at Leonardo.

"There have been recent murders, I even witnessed one from the side line. Some type of zombies attacked several of the creatures who live on this planet. And when you showed up out of nowhere, they assumed you were one of them." Leonardo said as Snake put his gun away.

"What made you save me?" Solid Snake asked.

"First off your innocent, second you came through a portal. I was wondering if you could open up another portal to take me home." Leo explained.

"Um, you see I was brought here for the Super Smash Bros tournament." Solid Snake said.

"Not this time around Solid Snake."

_Leo and Snake looked up to see the same green energy ball that spoke with Mario and Marcus._

"What, what do you mean?" Snake asked looking at the ball of energy.

"The both of you have been brought here under the command of my master. There is a great evil coming that will effect the entire galaxy." The ball of energy said.

"What, why couldn't you have chosen a hero of this world, like Fox and Mario?" Snake asked.

"The two warriors you just mentioned are both part of this new evil." The energy ball said.

"Are you sure about that, it's not like Fox and Mario woke up one morning and said let's rule the world." Snake joked.

"There being controlled, if you should know. The only way to stop them is to finish them, permanently." The energy ball said.

"So besides this Mario and Fox guy, who are these other evil creatures?" Leonardo asked.

"Every SSB member is your enemy, and anyone with them. You two are the universes last hope, if you fail, it's over." The energy ball said.

"So once we stop this evil I will be able to return home, correct." Leo said.

"Yes, you are correct Leonardo." The spirit said.

"Where do we start looking?" Solid Snake asked.

"Kongo Jungle." The spirit said as it flew into the sky.

"This is all so weird, but I'm ready to take on any challenge." Leo said.

"This won't be easy, the smashers aren't your every day average thug. We better get moving." Solid Snake said as a portal appeared for them to head to Kongo Jungle.

**In a Dungeon**

_He woke up to a hard cold floor. Raphael sat up and leaned up against the wall. The last thing he could remember was being in a dark ally hearing his brothers voices. He looked around and noticed there were bars for a door to his left._

"What in the shell, where am I?" Raph said.

"Your in a prison cell my friend." Someone said across the room from another prison cell.

"I think I noticed that brainy!" Raph yelled back.

"Ah, it looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the floor." The guy replied with a laugh.

_Raphael ignored this._

"So what exactly am I doing here?" Raphael asked.

"Your a gladiator for the great King Koopa Bowser my friend." The guy talked back to him as koopa's dressed in armor took Raph out of his prison cell and walked him down a dark hall.

_At the end of the hall Raphael could see a bright light. As they approached the light Raph could hear the screaming of a big crowd. They finally made it outside. Raph couldn't believe his eyes. There was a stadium big as a foot ball field, maybe bigger. Raph then took a look down the field to see many warriors fighting._

"Get out there koopa boy." One of the koopa's said as they handed Raph his sai's.

"I know I'm going to regret this." Raph said as he ran down the field.

"Today's prize for being victors, will be two wishes you can ask from the great King Koopa himself." A koopa said over the speakers.

"Whelp, all the more I have to win this." Raph said as he engaged in battle with many other fighters.

_The battle went on from steel clashing with steel to hand to hand action. There was much blood shed in this battle but in the end Raph stood alone in the middle of the stadium. The crowds roared, for they had not seen anyone fight like him before. Raph smiled at this._

"This new lizard mixed with a koopa is the new champion!" The guy on the speakers yelled.

"It's turtle, you bozo! Now, where are my two wishes!" Raph yelled as King Koopa walked out of a back room and sat on his throne chair.

"Name your two wishes small one." Bowser said.

"I want my freedom and I want to go home!" Raphael yelled up to him.

"Your wishes will be granted, some day that is. That day isn't today." Bowser laughed as he walked off.

_As Bowser was about to walk into the back room a ninja shuriken misses his face by an inch hitting the wall. Bowser swings his head around to see Raphael standing down on the stadium holding shurikens._

"Raahaaaaa!!!!!!" Bowser screams as he jumps down onto the stadium making the ground crack open.

"I'll cut you a deal you let me go, and I'll make this as painless as possible." Raphael said as he spun his sais.

"Your one dead turtle." Bowser said as the crowd began to cheer.

_Bowser made the first move by firing blazing hot fire at Raph who did two back flips dodging it._

"Your going to have to do better then that spikes if you plan on keeping up with me." Raph said as he ran towards him.

_Bowser shot into his shell and knocked Raph over. Raph quickly jumped to his feet. He ran over and knife handed Bowser in the neck, then he kneed him in the stomach. As Bowser dropped down to catch his breath Raphael jumped over him and as he did he did a spin kick knocking Bowser over the head. Bowser went rolling to the ground. The crowd went to silence._

"You lose koopa doopa." Raph said as zombies jump down from the sky and start to attack the customers.

_Everyone begins to run off. Even the guards begin to run off. The main gates open as Raph runs for them but stops in his tracks when he reaches it. He turns around to see the knocked out Bowser with two zombies approaching._

"Oh great, why do I have to be like Leo." Raph said as he ran back to help Bowser.

_Raph slid on the dirt and grabbed Bowser and began to run._

"Why did you have to be so heavy." Raphael said as he continued running with him.

"There." Raph said as he jumped in a pipe leading to the sewers.

_Bowser and Raph had lost the zombies. In the sewers Raph was confronted by the same green energy ball who told him the same story as the others._

**F-Zero races**

"Man, it's a quite here." Mario said as he bumped into something.

_He looked up to see Captain Falcon and Punisher standing side by side. There was something different, both of there eyes were blood shot. Both of there skin was a pale gray color._

"What's up with you two?" Mario asked as he is pushed aside.

"Mario, there zombies." Link said as the Punisher and Captain Falcon charged at them.

_Link pulled out a wooden staff, for he did not want to kill them. Before Link could attack Mario shot a big fire blast at the two approaching zombie creatures knocking them both out._

"Come on Mario, they won't be out for long." Link said as he started to run.

"What is going on?" Mario asked as he ran beside Link.

"This is all the work of Gannondorf, I'll explain when we have time. First we need to get off of this planet, a great majority of the population here has been transformed into zombies." Link said as him and Mario jumped into a tube transporting them to the Mushroom Kingdom.

_The sky was a dark purple color, it was clear that the true evil at work was becoming successful. As Link and Mario continued in there path to Peaches castle bullets stopped them in there path. They looked up to see Marcus and Kanden._

"Let's end this Marcus." Kanden said as he lunged forward at Mario who did a back flip kicking him in the face.

_Marcus aimed his rifle at Link as Link aimed an arrow at Marcus._

"Let's see what's faster elf boy, a bullet or arrow." Marcus said.

_They both waited a few sec and at the last second Marcus shot a round out of his rifle as Link shot an arrow up at him. In less then a second Kanden was thrown into the middle getting hit by the bullet and arrow. At this moment Mario loads up a huge fire blast and shoots it at Kanden and sends him flying into Marcus. They both lay unconscious._

"Good work Mario." Link said as they headed to Peaches castle.

**Kongo Jungle**

"So who exactly lives in these jungles. What I mean to say is which warrior are we looking for?" Leonardo asked.

"Were looking for a giant ape, who wears a bo tie on that say's DK." Solid Snake said as they heard a noise.

_Leonardo and Solid Snake quickly hide in the bushes for cover. Just as they thought, it was DK and Subzero. But through Leo's eyes Subzero looked like his arch nemesis, The Shredder._

"No way, the Shredder." Leo hissed.

"I say we take them down." Snake said as he pointed his gun at the two of them.

_Leo put his hand on Solid Snakes gun and pushed it down._

"That is not the true warriors way, we attack them in a fair fight." Leo said as Snake jumped out of the bushes.

"Great, I wasn't done explaining." Leo said as he jumped out after him.

_DK and Subzero turned to see the two warriors running straight for them. They saw Solid Snake and both got into there fighting stances._

"No holding back." DK said.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on it." Subzero said as the charged Leonardo and Solid Snake.

_DK took on Snake as Subzero took on Leonardo. Donkey Kong threw a punch at Solid Snake who jumped over him. As Solid Snake landed on his feet as he elbowed DK in the back of the neck. Donkey swung around and looked at Snake as he fell to the ground unconscious. Leonardo and Subzero charged each other as they engaged in hand to hand combat. They fought evenly. Leonardo threw a high kick which subzero blocked with his arm. Subzero threw a punch witch Leo blocked with his elbow. Then Subzero did a high kick, Leonardo ducked dodging it. As Subzero is getting ready for his next attack Leonardo uppercut's him sending him a few feet into the air as his helmet comes off. Subzero falls to the ground beaten._

"Nice Job." Solid Snake says as he walks up beside him.

_That night in Kongo Jungle Snake and Leo set up a fire as they take a break. Leonardo is meditating as a light blue energy ball comes into sight._

**"Who are you?" Leonardo asked.**

**"I'm here to help guide you." The light blue energy ball said.**

_This was different then the green ball of energy. This energy ball spoke with a light and kind voice of a female, as when the green ball of energy was much broader speaking with the deep voice of a man._

**"What do you mean?" Leonardo asked.**

**"Don't believe everything you here, follow your heart." The blue ball of energy said.**

_That next second Leonardo jumped out of meditation as he looked up at the moon._

"What was that?" Leo thought to himself.

**In the sewers**

_Bowser awoke that morning to see Raphael spinning his sais. Bowser jumped up as Raph looked over at him._

"What's your problem?" Raph asked.

"Where am I!" Bowser yelled.

"Not that hard to tell, were in a sewer." Raphael said as he stopped spinning his sais.

_Bowser looked around and then felt stupid for asking._

"Why are we down here?" Bowser asked.

"There's zombies on the surface." Raph said.

"Ahhh ahhh ah haahah, what makes you think I'm going to believe that!?" Bowser laughed.

_A few seconds later Bowser could here the screaming of the victims, and the munching of the predators._

"So... is there a way out." Bowser asked.

"Beat's me, I'm just hang' in here until the screaming stop's." Raph said.

"The shell you are! Get moving and find me a way out of here!" Bowser roared.

"Who made you big bad boss, if I remember correctly I waxed your shell. So if anything I call the shot's, got it." Raph said pulling out his sais.

"You, you probably don't have any leading skills at all." Bowser said.

"Yah you sure did good leading your koopa, troopa, doopa, stupa's against those zombies." Raph said.

"I was unconscious!!." Bowser yelled.

"Exactly, which is why I should take lead. I'm more advanced then you." Raph said.

_Unknown to them, they were being watched through a magical portal window by the crazy hand._

"What was I thinking when I put these two together. How can they fight the evil when they can't stop fighting each other. Fox and Samus will make short work out of these two. Now, just how to get these two to corneria." Crazy Hand thought.

_As Bowser and Raphael continued to argue laser beams began to fire at them as a portal appeared right behind them. Bowser pushed Raph towards the laser beams as he jumped into the portal._

"I just know this is a trap." Raph said as he jumped into the portal.

**To Be Continued.**


	3. The Team of the Century is ?

Team Battle of the Century

Chapter 3

The Team of the Century is ?

_Bowser and Raphael landed on there feet as they made it to corneria through a portal._

"Oh great, more zombies." Raphael said as zombies roamed around the city.

_Just a few seconds later about ten zombies began to approach them._

"This clowns actually think they can roll with me." Raph said as he ran over and sliced the zombies heads off as green ooze came out.

_For the finish Bowser burns there bodies. Seconds later a bomb down in front of them as they dodge away from it as it explodes. Bowser looks up on the building to see Fox Mccloud and Samus Aran._

"Who's your new girlfriend Bowser?" Fox joked.

"I know that fur ball isn't talking about me." Raph said.

"What are you doing here Fox!" Bowser roars.

_Raph realizes this is one of the guys the green energy ball was talking about._

"Bowser, there the enemy!" Raphael yelled.

"Yah, at the smash tournament." Bowser replied.

"No, I mean there here to kill us." Raph said.

"What, what in the shell are you talking about?" Bowser asked.

"I'll explain later, just attack!" Raph yelled.

"The Fox is mine, you take the blond." Bowser said as Samus and Fox approached them.

_As Fox walked up to bowser, he was clawed over the face sending him crashing into a building. Fox quickly got back to his feet, quickly pulling out his blaster he fired it at Bowser who fell to the ground in pain. Samus and Raphael ran towards each other as Raph threw the first punch which Samus dodged by ducking. She then slid under Raph's legs and grabbed him from behind by his neck. Taking this opportunity Fox ran over and blasted Raph as he fell to the ground._

"That was to easy." Fox said as Bowser jumped up from behind him and kicked him.

_Raphael took Bowsers lead and did the same kicking Samus knocking her into Fox. Before they could recover, Bowser covered them in flames. Raph ran over and did a spin kick knocking the two smashers out cold. Raph and Bowser, without saying anything shook hands. Seconds later zombies began to surround them._

"Here we go again." Raph said pulling out his sais.

_Before Raphael could attack arrows are shot killing all of the zombies in the area. Raph and Bowser look up to see Link and Mario._

"We end this here." Link said as him and Mario jumped down.

_Just as the four are about to engage in battle a trail of bullets fires in-between them. Mario, Raph, Link, and Bowser look up to see Leonardo and Solid Snake._

"What, Raph?" Leo said.

_Taking this moment Bowser punches Link and tail whips Mario a few yards away._

"I don't know if you know that guy, but we have to take them out." Bowser said.

_Raph agreed, for the green energy said even your family may be your enemy. Solid Snake was about to jump down from the hill when Leonardo put a hand over his shoulder._

"Wait, this doesn't seem right." Leonardo said.

"What, what do you mean?" Solid Snake asked.

"I don't see why Raph would be part of this evil." Leo said as he turned to be punched in the face by his brother.

_Snake looked over and is almost sliced in the face by Link but ducks. Mario and Bowser have there own little battle. The fight goes on for about fifteen minutes as the warriors switch fighting a new person. As Leonardo is fighting Link in a sword fight he remembers what the blue energy ball said to him. Then as Link throws another strike at him Leo dodges to the side, as Link turns to face him Leonardo punches him sending him to the ground. As Link reach's for his sword Leo puts his sword to his neck._

"What is this evil?" Leo asks.

"What, what are you talking about?" Link asked.

"What evil plans do you have, why do you want me and Snake dead, and what have you done to my brother!" Leo yelled.

"I was told you wanted me and Mario dead by an evil green energy ball." Link replied.

"Now I see, a set up." Leo said as he helped Link to his feet.

_Link and Leonardo looked at each other and knew what they had to do. As Bowser and Mario fought in a fist fight Leo jumped in-between them._

"Stop fighting, it's been a set up. That green energy ball tricked us." Leo said.

"What green ball, I was told by my trusted friend Toad." Mario exclaimed.

"Get out of the way, I never heard of any green energy ball." Bowser said as Link, Raph, and Solid Snake walked over.

"He's telling the truth." Raphael said.

_Mario looked over at Link who nodded._

"Who would want us to fight each other?" Mario asked out load.

_Not much later the green ball of energy flew down right in-between all of them with an evil laugh. Seconds later the green ball of energy transformed into the Crazy Hand._

"No way!" Link yelled.

"I'm surprised you smashers were smart enough to figure out my plot." Crazy Hand said.

"Why?" Leo asked.

"As you eliminated each other, that would be one less person to stop me." The Crazy Hand said.

"What are you planning?" Mario asked.

"To drain all light out of this world, starting with the shines, then the stars." The Crazy Hand said.

"But why?" Solid Snake asked.

_The Crazy Hand just laughed as it turned into a dark purple hand instead of white. The sky turned black as the clouds turned red._

"Looks like it's time to fight." Link said.

"No, we'll die in a straight fight." Bowser said as he picked up a car and threw it at Crazy Hand who just crushed it.

"Listen, we need to make a plan." Snake said as Raph threw a car door at Crazy Hand who just punched it back.

"I have an idea, Snake me and you go from the behind and." Leo said as he was cut off as Link and Mario ran in for the attack and Raph and Bowser followed.

"There's no way they can win like that." Snake said.

"You fools really think you can face me!!!!!!!!!" The Crazy Hand yelled as he fired a blast of dark energy at the all of them.

_It electrified everyone except Leonardo who leaped into the air. Leo held one of his swords as he tried to slice him. Crazy Hand simply just grabbed him and squeezed him. Leonardo yelled out in pain as he struggled to breath. Crazy Hand let his body go a few seconds later but before he could hit the ground he used one of his fingers and knocked him a few yards away. Bowser jumped to his feet and scratched the Crazy Hand from behind. As he turned to face him Mario and Snake fired attacks at him as Link sliced him from another side._

"You lose, Crazy." Raph said.

_Crazy hand responded by firing missiles out of his hand which all of the warriors dodged._

"Were weak apart, attack as one warrior!!" Leonardo yelled out as he stood to his feet.

_Bowser and Raphael jumped on top of Crazy Hand as Leonardo and Solid Snake rolled under him._

"What are you fools up to!" Crazy Hand yelled.

_Bowser began firing out fire as Raph started stabbing his sais into him. Snake fired his gun up at him as Leo sliced him with his remaining blade. Mario grabbed Link by his ankles as he swung him and threw him into the air. As Link hovered in the air he pulled out his sword, then with a quick movement sliced Crazy Hand in half making him explode. After the smoke cleared the sky began to turn back to normal._

"Yah, we did it." Mario said as he looked over to see that Raph and Bowser were gone.

"About time." Leo said as he fell to the ground.

_Seconds later a portal opened as the Master Hand hovered over them._

"You have done well warriors." He said as Leonardo stood back to his feet.

"Master Hand, what was wrong with the Crazy Hand?" Link asked.

"Master Hand, I saw you in a vision." Leo said.

"That wasn't me." Master Hand Replied.

"There's nothing wrong with me."

_Link, Leonardo, Solid Snake, and Mario turned to see Crazy Hand._

"Oh great." Link said holding the master sword in front of him.

"That wasn't me you fought, the great evil made a demon version of me." Crazy Hand said.

"Ok, I'm tired of hearing who this great evil is, spit it out, who is it?" Leonardo asked.

"It's gone for now, if we need you we will call you back into action." The Master Hand said.

"You six did great. Link and Mario, you are the team of courage, for you two showed your will to fight. Leonardo and Solid Snake, you two are the team of skill, for you both came up with a game plan to win. Last but certainly not least, Raphael and Bowser." The Master Hand said as he looked up to see Bowser and Raph standing on top of the building.

"You two are the team of strength, for you two showed the toughness of a true warrior. Through my eyes, you all as one are the Team Battle of the Century." Master Hand said as he looked over at Leo who smiled.

"We thank you all." Crazy Hand said.

_Leonardo closed his eyes in relief, as the battle was over. When he opened his eyes back he was in the sewer. Not just any sewer, the one he called home. He looked down to see three boxes of Pizza in his hands and some Ice cream. Then he noticed a note at the top that said: "Thanks for leading them to victory, be well Leonardo." Signed Master Hand. As Leo finished reading the note Donatello came running down the hall._

"Where have you been, we have been looking for you for days." Donatello said.

"I...I... I got the ice-cream and pizza." Leo said changing the subject.

"Yah, so where's my change?" Dony asked.

_Leonardo dug into his jacket and pulled out all of the money Donatello had given him three days earlier. Don took the money and looked surprised to see that it was all there, not a cent gone. They both walked back to the lair to see Raph reading a note he got from the Master Hand and Mikey trying to take it away from him._

"You two are lucky Master Splinter didn't get home before you guy's." Mikey said.

"What do you mean lucky." Splinter said as he walked in from his trip.

**In the sacred realm**

"How many more pieces do we need?" A man said.

"Just the helmet, Master." Another man said.

"Good, it won't be long before all of the smashers go to there knees." The man known as Gannondorf laughed.

_If the Master Hand wasn't the blue energy ball, then who was?_

**The End**

I will be starting up the sequel pretty soon. It wont be near as rushed and will be much longer. This fic was made from a poll that took place on the insider Nintendo boards.


End file.
